Possessive of Me
by aliciatanksley
Summary: Bella is alone and a vegetarian vampire. She meets the Cullens and Edward is her mate. Edward becomes very possessive  like any other male vamp with their mate  of her. He isn't the only one who claims she is his mate. ooc. PLEASE NO FLAMES!
1. Greetings & Possessive Looks

DISCLAIMER ***I***OWN***NOTHING***STEPHANIE***MEYER***THE***BRILLIANT***DOES***

*SUMMARY*  
Bella is alone and a vegetarian vampire. She meets the Cullens and Edward is her mate. Edward becomes very possessive (like any other male vamp with their mate) of her. He isn't the only one who claims she is his mate. ooc. PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Chapter 1 'Greetings & Possessive mates'

I was walking to my first class. I wasn't nervous to start school again but I was nervous to meet the 5 vampires that I could smell.

I stopped in front of my English class and I could smell one. It was female and small I could tell. Strangely my power was telling me there was no threat. So I used my other powers to listen to their thoughts in the class. I could tell the vampire was excited but I couldn't tell for what because she was thinking of a shoe sale for tomorrow.

Oh thats right. I have over 100 powers. I am what I like to call a sponge.

That is why I don't look like a normal vampire.

I am very inhumanly beautiful even more so then the vampires. But I'm not vain about it. My eyes are an electric blue. I am also warm to the touch and don't sparkle in the sunlight. I can also sleep if I want to but I don't bother because it's just a waste of time.

As I walked into the class I immediately turned off my mind reading because the thoughts turned disgusting. Even the teacher. I mean I am physically 17 thats just nasty.

I looked around the class after he told me to find a seat and the only spot left open was right next to a very hyper, happy looking vampire

I sat down and started to ignore the teacher. I knew way more about this than he did anyways.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The pixie looking vamp told me with a smile.

"Bella" I told her with a smile.

Her happiness was beginning to become contagious and I felt no threat at all since I could tell she was a veggie like me.

After about 10 minutes I felt a paper hit my arm and looked down. Alice had passed me a note. I chuckled to myself.

It read:

"I know your a vampire but why do you look so...so different?"

I wrote back:

"I've been this way since I 'woke up' from my 'change'. It's because I'm a sponge. I absorb every power I come in contact with. I read a legend about it. It said that only a vampire with a truely pure soul would hold the ability to absorb and block any power. It also stated that the vampire would look more human because they were truely not a threat. It was very interesting."

She read what I wrote and looked back at me wide eyed. I just nodded at her.

I was also trying to figure out why I told her all of this about me. but I felt as if I could trust her.

The bell rang and after 2 minutes of full out begging I agreed to sit with her and her family at lunch.

I went through my next 2 classes with no other vampires.

When I got to the cafeteria Alice skipped to my side and tugged me to her table.

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is my mate Jasper. Emmett and his mate Rosalie,or just Rose. And this is Edward." She pointed to them all.

I gave them all a small smile and wave before sitting in the only available seat next to Edward.

"So Bella, How many are in your coven?" Rose asked. (She is nice in my story)

"Um... Well it's just me and myself. Oh and a cat that won't seem to go the heck away. I fed it once and it just thinks its my new pet." I laughed with them at that.

"You should stay with us. I mean I don't think Carlisle or Esme would have a problem with it." Emmett said.

"Check Alice" Jasper told her.

While Alice was checking the future I could feel Edward burning holes in the side of my face with all the staring he was doing.

I turned to him and just smiled at him. Once I looked into his eyes I could feel myself wanting to submit to him in every way.

"They would love for her to join. We should leave to tell them right after school before they head north for their 'camping trip'." Alice exclaimed.

I could tell Edward was my mate and I could tell he knew also because of the nasty glares he was sending Mike Newton. That kid just wouldn't give up. He had asked me out 4 times already. I only had him in one class.

I placed my hand on top of Edwards to calm him down and he held tight to it before he just gave up and wrapped me completely into his side.

Everyone could tell now and they all looked extremely happy so I just relaxed into him causing him to tighten his hold on me.

"Oh Bella do you want to go on a shopping trip tomorrow? It will be just us girls... Hopefully" She asked.

"Sure. But why did you say 'hopefully'?" I asked.

"Because my love I don't want you to leave my side for anything now that I have you. You mean everything to me and what if I wasn't there to protect you? What if someone tried to steal you away? No I think us men will be accompanying you." He said with a final tone. (The women vampires are less physically strong than the males. Even if she has all these cool powers)

I just shrugged and looked at Alice with a sorry look. She just shrugged and smiled back.

The bell went and Edward and I were walking to biology.

"So my love I will be transferring into all your classes with you. That way I don't have to worry about any of these foolish boys coming after what is mine." He told me while he walked with his head burried in the crook of my neck.

"You know noone here compares to you honey. You have nothing to worry about." I told him softly to not anger him.

"Yes I do. That vile Mike Newton was thinking of kidnapping you from me and I will have none of it." He told me with a kiss to the forehead.

"Alright" I sighed knowing I would not win this fight. (School is too boring to write so I will just skip this part)

After school I got into Edwards car with the others because I walked to school and Edward wouldn't even hear about me walking back home. Or even to his home.

As I sat in the front seat between Edward and Emmett I couldn't help but to think about how much my life was going to change.

***HOW***DID***I***DO***?***PLEASE***REVIEW***THANKS***LOVE***ALL***OF***YOU***!*** 


	2. Meeting My New Family

DISCLAIMER ***I***OWN***NOTHING***STEPHANIE***MEYER***THE***BRILLIANT***DOES***

*SUMMARY*  
Bella is alone and a vegetarian vampire. She meets the Cullens and Edward is her mate. Edward becomes very possessive (like any other male vamp with their mate) of her. He isn't the only one who claims she is his mate. ooc. PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Chapter 2 'Meeting My New Family'

As we pulled up to the mansion they called a home I was in awe. But I was also nervous because if the leader of their coven didn't like me I would not be allowed to be with my mate.

"Don't worry my love they will love you. Carlisle is the most caring man you will ever meet. Other than me of course." He told me with a soft smile.

"Ok."I smiled back then we were on our way to the house.

"Esme. Carlisle. Please come here I have someone for you to meet." Edward yelled out to them.

"What is it son?" Esme said then gasped while looking at me.

"Son is it true? Is this your mate?" Carlisle asked Edward with a small smile.

"Yes this is my Bella. I brought her here to meet you but to also ask that she be welcomed into our coven. She is by herself and I would appreciate it if I had no arguement." Edward told him.

"I don't want to put anyone out" I started but was cut off by a growl coming from Edward.

"Love why don't you go take a tour with my mother while us men talk." He told me.

"Alright" I looked at the floor. I knew I was in trouble because he was mad at me. I sniffed away the non exsisting tears and left with Esme.

"Don't worry dear the men just don't like to be interrupted while they talk. Why don't I show you to your new room and then we can sit and talk." She told me with a kind face.

I just nodded not wanting to speak.

"Now dear we are going to be having company in the next few days. Some aquaintances of sorts. I don't want you to feel nervous so just stick to Edward like glue and you will be fine. It is a coven of 3 unmated vampires so it will also show that you are already mated." She explained as we reached the 5th floor with only 1 door at the top.

"This is yours and Edwards suite. Every floor is for a different mated group. The very first floor is for guests and the living room and meeting area, aka the dining room, and we have fresh blood in the fridge, animal of course, just in case you don't have time to feed. The second floor is for myself and Carlisle, also his office. The third is for Emmett and Rosalie. The fourth for Jasper and Alice. And of course this is yours and Edwards like I said before. Now why don't you get comfortable up here and I will send my son up when he is done." She left me standing in the middle of the room by myself.

I took this time to look around. It was beautiful. It had an entire wall of solid glass. Then the wall straight across of it was and entire stereo set and cd's. There was a large black sofa naext to a king sized bed dressed in golds and blacks. The wall with the door on it also had another that happened to be the bathroom and walk in closet when I checked it out. The bathroom was amazing it had a tub that looked big enough to hold 12 people in it.

As I walked back into the room I walked to the cd player after I found the cd with 'Claire De Lune' on the front of it.

I turned the music on and Went to sit on the couch just to rest. Even though I didn't need it.

After about 2 minutes the door opened and Edward walked in and towards me.

"Hello my love I am sorry for the way I growled at you. I should of remembered that you are only newly mated and don't know everything you need to know about that. But we have time for that later. We are having a family meeting welcoming you to the coven/family. And also about the group of aquaintances that are coming. Now from my mother's thoughts she has warned you that they are 3 unmated vampires and you are to stick to me like glue." He said with a smile.

"Yes your mother told me it would show that I am already taken and basically say 'back off' " I laughed.

"Indeed it will but lets go down to the living room to talk more about this." He grabbed my hand and walked me down the stairs.

Once in the living room I noticed the mated couples were paired off. Rose was on Emmett's lap as he sat in the big chair. Alice was wrapped in the arms of Jasper sitting on the floor near the fire place. And Esme was tucked into Carlisle's side on 1 of the 2 couches.

Edward sat on the other couch and placed me on his lap.

"Alright let me begin by welcoming you to this family/coven. You are welcomed with loving arms." Carlisle told me. I smiled and buried my head in Edwards neck while he purred at the attention.

"Now onto other business. We are having guests within the next few weeks for about a week. Now the other women here know what to do but we will give you a crash course. I know you have many many powers thanks to Alice informing us but you must not tell anyone of this. You need to stick to Edwards side or his lap if at all times if possible. If there is ever a time where he needs to be alone with another just come find one of your new brothers or me your father and we will protect you like we do our own mates also. Do not be alone in a room also that is just asking for trouble." Carlisle told me seriously and I nodded accordingly.

"I will not be leaving your side at all so you won't have to worry but this is just precaution. Alright my love." Edward told me.

"Of course hunny." I said giving him a peck on the lips. It was our first kiss together and I loved it.

"Alright now that concludes this meeting you all are dimissed to do your own things" Carlisle said while taking Esme's hand and leading her to where I assume was their room.

"Let us go to our room love" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded and I used my teleporting power to teleport us to our room.

I giggled at my love's face and he playfully growled at me.

"Oh my love I believe we have some things to be doing." He was looking at me with lust filled eyes. I giggled and ran for the bed but he caught me and tossed me on the bed. The rest of the night was spent making crazy wild animalistic love.

I finally used my power to put everyone in the house to sleep for 5 hours.

***PLEASE***REVIEW***LOVE***YOU***ALL***!***NO***FLAMES***PLEASE***!*** 


	3. Guests & Unwelcomed Attention

DISCLAIMER ***I***OWN***NOTHING***STEPHANIE***MEYER***THE***BRILLIANT***DOES***

*SUMMARY*  
Bella is alone and a vegetarian vampire. She meets the Cullens and Edward is her mate. Edward becomes very possessive (like any other male vamp with their mate) of her. He isn't the only one who claims she is his mate. ooc. PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Chapter 3 'Guests & Unwelcomed Attention'

It had been 4 days of complete bliss when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it love" I told Edward. We were not expecting the coven for a few more days so it was nothing to be afraid of.

I opened the door and was confronted with the sight of 3 male vampires.

"Edward" I called him in my head and played a picture of them in my head.

He was at my side within a matter of seconds.

"Gentlemen. Welcome to the Cullen home. I see you have met my mate Isabella. If you would please come in I would be happy to place your luggage in your rooms." Edward told them with what I could tell as false welcoming.

"Of course, of course. By the way your mate is truely lovely." The creepy blonde said staring at me.

I immediately went into Edward's side and moved with his body with mine. He wrapped an arm around me and held the 3 luggages in his other hand.

He walked them to the living room then told me through my mind after we were around the corner to teleport the luggage to their rooms.

I did as he asked then we were off to warn everyone of their early presence.

"Carlisle our guests have arrived quite early." Edward told him trying to make his voice light and cheery.

"Of course gather the others please." Carlisle said to us before descending the stairs with Esme faithfully at his side. As would the other women of the coven be.

"They make me nervous Edward. I don't like them. They give me the creeps with the way they were staring at me." I told him through my mind.

"Don't worry my love. I won't allow them to oggle you. You. Are. Mine!" He told me through our mind connection I had opened.

I nodded then opened my mind to the rest of the family and told them of our guests.

By the time we made it down everyone else was right behind us.

"Ah here is my coven. Please come and say hello to our guests. And for Isabella who knows not of your names. Isabella these are James, Laurant, and Victor." (like how i did that) Carlisle said.

"Hello" I said keeping any feelings out of my voice. I was in what Jasper would call 'complete neutral zone'.

I sat on Edwards lap and half buried my head in his neck. That is when I heard 3 male growls and looked up only to see the three guests shooting daggers at my Edward.

I buried my whole face this time and I felt Edward almost cover my body completely since he was almost a foot taller than me and also had a lot more muscle than I.

"Now gentlemen you were telling us as to why you have graced us with your presence so early." Carlisle took their attention away from me and Edward. Even if it was only for a few moments.

"Yes Carlisle. We decided to come early because we have a wedding in London to attend in 9 days. My sister is being wed to a royal" Victor told Carlisle.

"Ah yes, I remember Delilah. How is she? Doing exceptional I hope." Carlisle continued.

I opened the mind talking to everyone in the family and we were having our own conversation.

"They make me feel so disgusting when they look or even speak to me." I told them.

"I know" Both Rose and Alice said together

"Don't worry girls. Us men are here to protect you." Emmett told us.

"If they come anywhere near you girls or even make you feel wierd just say the word and I will have there heads on a platter for you." Jasper said.

"Awe thankyou brother. But I think Edward would have it done quicker than I could say Eww." I laughed.

" Well since it hase been a long journey for you all why don't you go hunt whith me and Esme and we will show you where you are not to cross." Carlisle said showing the men the back door...

"Oh we will return shortly" James winked at me and I almost regurgitated all over the floor...

Once they were gone I turned to the others. "This is going to be a very very long and disturbing week." I told them

***HOW***DID***I***DO***?***REVIEW***PLEASE***!***NO***FLAMES***PLEASE***!*** 


	4. Secret Plans

DISCLAIMER *I*OWN*NOTHING*STEPHANIE*MEYER*THE*BRILLIANT*DOES*

*SUMMARY*  
Bella is alone and a vegetarian vampire. She meets the Cullens and Edward is her mate. Edward becomes very possessive (like any other male vamp with their mate) of her. He isn't the only one who claims she is his mate. ooc. PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Chapter 4 'Secret Plans'

Once I said that everyone nodded their heads.

We all sat down again and I placed a shield over our group so noone could see or hear us talking. All they saw was us sitting in one position staring off into space.

"Ok I placed a shield up so we don't have to worry about them accidentally walking in on our conversation." I told them.

"Great! With you on our side we can beat their asses and they would think it was a ghost!" Emmett exclaimed.

Everyone of us started to crack up.

"Where do you come up with this Emmett?" Rose asked him between giggles.

"No I think I get what Emmett is trying to say. Although it wouldn't make them think there is a ghost. What I think he is trying to say is we have an advantage with Bella having multiple powers. She is like our secret weapon. Just like right now. We could use her power to go invisible and attack if needed." Jasper said going into battle mode.

"Yea. That is what I was saying. See babe you married a genius!" Emmett told Rose with a large smile.

"Of course I did babe." She smiled back.

"So how do we go about this?" Edward said getting into the conversation.

"Well we need to come up with a couple different scenerios. Like one for each girl. So we need code words for each girl to yell if they feel cornered or threatened if they ever do get around us men. How about shoes for Alice." Jasper suggested.

"Oh thats so great. Because it is something I would say. And it wouldn't let any one on." Alice said jumping up and down in her spot.

"Ok so how about car for Rose. SHe is always tinkering with cars. So it is perfect." Emmett said

"Yes it is babe. I am almost always working on cars so it would be the perfect word to not let any one on to what is going on." Rose said snuggleing into Emmett's lap.

"Ok so what about me? I haven't been here long enough for people to know that I am here. So noone knows any of my traits or hobbies. It might alert them if I just say a random word." I told them.

I could tell them I had them in a bind because they all had their thinking faces on. So I thought also.

"Wait I got it." I called out startleing them. "Oops sorry. But I have an idea. What if I feel cornered I freeze them in time and we move them into positions as if they were just thinking they had me cornered but it hadn't happened. Like I only target them 3 so it doesn't look suspicious. Then after freezing them in time set them all 3 in the living room on the couch. Then we get into position as if we were having a discussion. It would not lead them on to anything and I could get away from them." I told them my idea.

"Great!" Jasper said.

"Awesome!" Rose said.

"It will so totally work if needed" Alice said clapping.

"You rock little sister" Emmett said giving me a hug.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned on his lap to face him. "Of course. You told me just thins morning." I giggled at him.

"ok so now we have a plan for Bella and words for the girls. But we still need a plan for the 2 of them because they don't have Bella's powers" Jasper informed us.

"Alright the plan for Alice is to say shoes. But if she does say it freeze only that person or persons attacking her Bella. Then teleport Alice to you and Edward and teleport me to them. I will kick their ass if they try anything with me." Jasper told me. I nodded.

"Same goes for Rose."Emmett told me and I nodded again.

"Don't you think this is putting too much strain on my Bella. We are using her as an item because she has a bunch of powers. Well she isn't an item she is a being with feelings. Don't you think you are putting too much on her to keep an eye out for everyone including the 3 idiots. But to also put her into the role of protector and switcher and freezer. I mean would you want all of this on your mates?" Edward said out loud in an angry voice.

"And another thing. What if the 3 idiots attack each one of the girls at the same time? Then what? Does my mate have to do all of that at the same time plus defend herself and the other girls?" Edward was fuming.

But he had a point.

"You're right. I'm sorry Bella to not think how this would affect you."Jasper said looking down ashamed.

"Yea sorry bellsy boo" Emmett said with a sad look.

"It's alright" I told them.

But then I had an idea.

"Wait I got it and it won't cause me to strain too much. Why not if we are being attacked at the same time I cause them to sleep. Just the 3 of them. My sleep power is like on a timer as soon as its set I let it go and it works. So no strain on me. I can set for years or seconds. How about I set it for 6 hours for each of them then we can figure out what to do with them in those hours." I told them.

"Perfect!" Everyone said.

"Wait shh everyone. I hear them coming back." Alice said.

"Ok I'm dropping the shield." I told them then we were unprotected.

I opened my mind talk to them.

"Remember the plans they are put into action as soon as they walk through that door. Edward and I will use mind talk to tell Esme and Carlisle of our conversation" they all nodded minutely

Here we go I thought to myself as the door opened.

*HOW*WAS*IT*?*THANK*YOU*FOR*ALL*THAT*REVIEWED*LOVE*YOU* 


	5. Chapter 5

Please please please help me find this story! I'm DESPERATE lol

The story is where bella is a waitress at a restaurant that rose is the manager is at. Emmett is a waiter and is also doing rose. Edward is in the mob/mafia and is a regular at the restaraunt. Jessica his normal waitress is gone (cant remember why) but bella fills in. He makes her pay for his dry cleaning and she does but in nickels... (that part is funny) but then he leaves her a tip in pennies... they fall in love... that was as far as I got before my comp crashed...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!


End file.
